The Revolution
by Dexiriev
Summary: All the 'freaks' from Mobius - Mobians with unique and extraordinary powers - have been banished from the Mainland and now live in refuge. They find three Mobians from outside their camp who may be threatening the chance of them getting caught... And that would be a bad thing. *ON HIATUS*
1. A Not So Friendly Welcome

**Hey, I'm retrying my hand at stories – Tell me what you think. This story contains one OC so far, but I need 3 with powers like a type of kinetic, as I already have super-strength and flight and speed and such. I am only accepting OCs from people by PM, so no reviews asking for your OC to be in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Not So Friendly Welcome**

"Welcome, my friends, to the beginning of something beautiful... They depend on our protection, and we get to decide their fate! If we help them now, we may integrate back into society as equals, maybe even as superiors..."

A round of cheers filled the dilapidated warehouse. You see, all the freaks of Mobius – people with extraordinary powers – were banished after an incident, an accidental murder. The man in question, woman rather, was known as Blaze.

Blaze the Cat burnt Miles 'Anti-Tails' Prower to a crisp, to ashes, when she had thought he was attacking her. Not many knew the full story, but none wanted to know.

Now, the freaks had moved their base of operations to a derelict warehouse hidden in a wasted forest, a good seventy-or-so miles from the mainland of Mobius. They had just listened to a rallying speech from their leader, the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog.

Many people said that Sonic shouldn't be banished from Mobius as he had saved them countless times from Doctor Robotnik; Although, he was still a freak with his speed and therefore ostracised.

Sonic walked off the small podium as the small crowd cheered, reveling in the new-found hope of being able to live normally again.

"Great job on that speech today, Sonic! I'm sure people will be able to do the right thing and help them!"

"Yeah, but they might not be as willing as you are..."

"Sonic, they'll make the right choice in the end. Anyway, Husk wanted to talk to you. He said he'd meet you in The Armoury."

Sonic muttered a 'thanks' to Amy before heading off in the general direction of The Armoury to meet with Husk, their... Well, he didn't really have a title, but he handled most things within their little resistance.

He entered a room filled with weapons of all types: Assortments of guns, blades, and a few more types of weapons – most of them for close-quarters combat. A black panther leaned against a wall, eyes closed. Ice blue stripes were running from his white clothes.

"Yo Husk, you said you wanted to see me? Is it something important?"

His eyes opened, and he took a look at Sonic as if he was scanning him. After a few seconds, he began to speak.

"Yes. I recently received some intel from one of our spies that the Mainland are tricking us. They don't need our help, they're trying to lure us in and kill us, destroying their only threat."

"Also, according to Tails, the energy levels around a certain are of the forest have risen considerably. This leads us to believe that there are people with powers who aren't with us. The readings had shown that there were two or three people there, and we're going to see them soon."

The hedgehog took in this information, letting it settle in.

"So, basically, there are more people with powers out there we haven't met yet, and you're sending people to go and find them, maybe even bring them here?"

The panther nodded and started to walk off. Before he closed the door, he turned and said to Sonic, "Remember, this your call. You choose is they can come and join us, oh mighty leader."

He seemed to have said the last part sarcastically, but Sonic couldn't tell with him. _'He sounded serious about that... Do I really have that much power around here?__ Maybe I should go see Tails about this...'_

Sonic turned, walking out the door. He scanned the bland grey corridor as he walked, searching for the small Computer Room. The Computer Room, frequently inhabited by Tails and Espio, was quite cozy for it's size. There was a single huge monitor in front of two chairs with a console for the users. Three large computers sat underneath the console, powering the main security and defense systems.

When Sonic found the door, he was quite surprised to find Silver and Blaze talking. The two turned in their chairs, Silver blushing slightly.

"You didn't hear any of that, did you?" Sonic shook his head, "Good... That needs to stay private, Blaze." Silver stood up and quickly ran out the door, leaving Blaze looking at Sonic.

"Sooo... What are you doing here, Sonic?" Blaze asked awkwardly.

"Uh, I was just looking for Tails. Is he around here?"

"No, he just left with Silver and Espio to check on something about 'energy levels' or something. Just so you know, they headed Eastward."

Without even thanking her, Sonic left Blaze and ran to the small door that was the entrance of their head-quarters. The door itself led to a small elevator that went up, revealing a secret entrance through a tree.

Once Sonic got out into the forest, he figured out which way he was going and took off. It was later than he had expected, a myriad of oranges and pinks lined the sky as the sun was lowering itself under the horizon, inky blackness trailing it.

A few minutes later, he found exactly who he was looking for. Well, he was close enough. He had ran directly into Silver, knocking them both down onto the muddy forest floor.

"_Hey!" _Silver whispered, clearly angry, _"You just covered me in mud!"_

"Sorry, Silv. Y'know how fast I run."

Tails shushed and pointed out through a clump of bushes. Their, sitting on logs around what looked like the base of a fire were three Mobians, talking, laughing and eating together.

"_Guys, _please be quiet. We don't want them to attack us."

Silver agreed.

"Yeah Sonic, just because your our leader doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. We need to be quiet."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm TALKING SO LOUD!"

"We may have a slight problem here."

Espio stopped their bickering when they had found the three Mobians had surrounded them, sending glares.

"Well, you just _had_ to ruin our peace, didn't you?"

* * *

**Yes, I've started writing a new story. So yeah, I need 3 OCs to use. Because. **

**Besides, please send me the OC by PM, I don't want to have to delete your review because of it.**


	2. Greetings and Beatings

Espio looked up to see a lioness standing above him, around his age. She had mint green fur and slightly darker hair flowing down to her shoulders. Her navy blue eyes flicked to Espio – She splayed her palm and a vine slowly rose out of the ground and grew around his neck, choking him slightly. "You had to come here, didn't you? To ruin our peace?" The vine grew tighter around his neck.

"Please... y-you're going to k-kill me..." She snarled at him. "I don't care. We protect ourselves, me and my friends, and you're trespassing on our territory." Espio craned his neck to the left to try and spot the others. Silver was pinned to a tree by a grey hedgehog with a short white and black tail. Tails was slowing getting away, seeing as he couldn't really defend himself at the time being. A black hedgehog had straddled Sonic and the stranger looked like he was choking Sonic.

The lioness then gave a proper look at the chameleon below. Her eyes widened and the vine disappeared. "Heh, sorry about that. Name's Melissa." She gave Espio a hand and pulled him up. "Thanks, but you really should tell your friends to stop killing mine. We mean you no harm, as cliché as that sounds."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Cyrus, Cannibal! You can stop, they're friendly!" The two hedgehogs looked at her at slowly walked over. When they reached, the grey hedgehog spoke up. "Sorry Mel, but they did look pretty hostile. Anyway, what were you three doing here in the first place?" Espio looked at Silver and Sonic, bordering on glaring.

"You have to promise no to tell anyone first," After receiving three 'Okays', he began speaking again. "We've set up a small resistance – well, sanctuary for the freaks of Mobius not far from here. Seeing as you aren't in The Mainland, I'm guessing you're all freaks like us, so you can feel free to join us if _Lord _Sonic is okay with it." After Espio had spoken, Melissa picked up.

"We'd be happy to join, we don't have that much food and we've been moving about for quite a while. If we had somewhere to stay permanently, or at least longer than a few days, we'd be considerably in you debt."

They all turned to Sonic, waiting for an answer. "Fine, they can stay, but you gotta feed yourselves. Now, follow us back."

* * *

As they arrived, Amy ran up to Sonic. "Hi Sonic, Silver, Espio. Where were you guys?" Sonic looked behind him at the three. "We found these three camping out in the woods, Amy." They moved aside to show them. Melissa stepped towards Amy.

"Hi! I'm Melissa, nice to meet you."

"Hi to you too, I'm Amy, as you can tell..." Melissa moved to the side and ushered forward the grey hedgehog. "H-hey, I'm Cyrus." Amy seemed a little unnerved as she looked into his pure white eyes, shuddering slightly but subtly. He moved towards Melissa, leaving the black hedgehog standing by himself. Upon further inspection, he had short gray horns on his head, quills tied back in a pony tail and short fangs that stuck out from his mouth. "Ay, name's Cannibal!" The pink hedgehog seemed quite intimated by Cannibal, due to a small tinge of fire in his blue eyes, and the boisterousness in his voice shocked her slightly. "Uh... hi there..."

"Well then, now that introductions are over, I guess we can move along?" Melissa asked. "Sure. We can't stop by Husk and Mighty, they're probably out training somewhere; we _could_ go visit Bean, but he's kinda... hyper. Like, _really _hyper, and annoying, _I don't know how bark can deal with it_," Sonic replied "Actually, we need to go over a few things. Silver, Espio, you can go. You three, follow me."

After walking for some time, Sonic led them to a grey room with a training dummy in the centre. Some distance away was a glass panel that seemed to be for people to observe the people who were training. "So then, I need to see _what exactly_ type of powers you have. Uhh... Cannibal, you go first."

Sonic, Cyrus and Melissa moved towards a small door located to the right of the glass, and stepped through it. Cannibal was left standing in the centre, looking around. Sonic picked up a small microphone off of a table in the room, his voice coming through 4 speakers in each of the corners of the room.

"Okay, Cannibal, use your powers on the dummy, just try not to kill us in the process," He put the microphone down and turned to the two beside him "Same goes for you two when it's your go."

All three of them turned to watch Cannibal as he looked at the dummy and put his palm out, pointed toward it. He closed his eyes and breathed out when suddenly huge burst of flame erupted from his hand in a cone, leaving the dummy burning whilst smoke slowly drifted from it.

"Wow."

"Too right."

"Okay, Cannibal, come on back," Sonic pressed a button making the dummy extinguish itself "Melissa, you next." Melissa moved towards the door and held it open as Cannibal walked past, thanking her. "Alright Melissa, show us what you can do, I know you'll do good – Espio knows first hand." Sonic chuckled after his last sentence.

Melissa moved around the dummy, smiling at the guys behind the glass. She lowered her hand and suddenly moved it upward, a big, thick vine erupted from the ground sending a metal panel flying, hitting the wall. The vine wrapped around the dummy's neck and it squeezed until the head snapped and fell down, bouncing off the floor and hitting the glass panel.

"So, how did I do, Sonic?"

"Pretty good, almost as good as me!" Sonic said with a smirk, giving the lioness a thumbs-up. Melissa opened the door and Cyrus ran through whilst the dummy seemingly reconstructed itself, it's head materialising out of nowhere.

Cyrus walked over and picked up the dummy, and pulled on each end of it. Soon enough, a tear appeared through the middle and it split open. He then grabbed the and punctured it with his claws before throwing it on the floor and stomping on it once.

Sonic walked out of the door, going to congratulate Cyrus, the others following him. "Well done guys, you'll be a great addition to us, except that we'll have to get more food now... Well, guys- and gal – You can do what you want for now, but don't leave our base. We need to lay low or The Mainland Troops will find you and probably kill you."

The three nodded and left, Sonic dashing out before them, leaving a blue streak gradually fading out. "So, think we should split up?" Cyrus asked. "Yeah, we should. No offense guys, but I need some alone time, seeing as we've been together for long enough already..." Melissa replied, walking out the door.

* * *

**With Melissa...**

_Hmmm... This place is quite dull. I need to see some action, maybe even spar with someone..._

Melissa was silently walking down a corridor, pondering what kind of rooms they'd have in the dank facility. After a few twists and turns, she heard some noises, but she couldn't make out what it was. It sounded like grumbling, and it was coming from... _behind her?_

She turned to see the smoky grey eyes of a pale blue fox. "Uh... hello there?" Melissa asked uneasily. A surprisingly soft voice answered her. "Hello there."

"Uhm... Why are you following me?"

"To see why you're here. I've never seen you around here and I was wondering. So that's why I'm here, following you around."

"I see..," _Oh! Maybe he'll spar with me! _"Okay, so I know I don't know you and you don't know me, but could we spar? I haven't had a fight in a long time and I'm really aching for one."

"Sure, but on one condition – I'm allowed to use my powers."

"So am I then."

"Follow me, we'll go just outside."

"But-" Too late. He was already walking back down the corridor, away from her.

"Wait for me then!"


End file.
